<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spools by Gaphodil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682853">Spools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaphodil/pseuds/Gaphodil'>Gaphodil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaphodil/pseuds/Gaphodil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassidy found her sleepwear-clad self in a world of orange and off-white. Large bolts and swaths of ribbon and cloth floated above and below, with sewing needles slowly weaving and scissors cutting through the air.</p>
<p>It was a little unnerving, actually. Did those things have brains? Would they move if she was in the way?</p>
<p>With lowered lucidity, as is common in dreams, Cassidy started to walk forward - an impressive feat, with no ground in sight, floating amidst a sea of seamstresses' supplies. Despite her nonsensical method of travel in a preposterous world, she felt something ahead of her pulling her forward, the vaguest of feelings that what she was doing was right.</p>
<p>So Cassidy walked.</p>
<p>Without warning - or was there? How long had she walked for? - she found her path blocked, a gargantuan ribbon crossing her path, twice her height and stretching out sideways farther than she could see. She reached out to touch it, to feel its texture.</p>
<p>Just as her fingers grazed the material, the barrier folded and ripped. A tremendous pair of scissors tore through the ribbon and began to snap shut, with Cassidy caught between the blades. With no time to escape, she shut her eyes tight and braced for a sharp, slicing pain.</p>
<p>But the impact never came. When Cassidy carefully opened her eyes, she noticed three things very quickly.</p>
<p>Everything around her was white. There was a woman here in this void, with an abundance of flowing white hair but otherwise somewhat indescribable features.</p>
<p>And Cassidy was wearing an orange-themed outfit, wholly unknown but somehow familiar.</p>
<p>"Is this the Dream?" Cassidy blurted out, looking up at the woman in front of her. "Like, <em>the</em> Dream? It is, right?! I'm finally going to become a magical girl!"</p>
<p>The woman lightly smiled and</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassidy woke up, her hair bright orange, faint memories of a conversation already faded away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassidy found her transformed self in a world of orange and off-white. Tangled strips of ribbon littered the air, often sliced into pieces or marked by holes.</p><p>How did she even get to this place? One moment she was talking to that weird, shadow girl, and then one of those cat monsters - which she <em>definitely</em> killed all of - sliced through both her clones at once. And now she was here, in, uh... where was "here", again?</p><p>Cassidy tried to summon her weapon, but she couldn't get it to appear. It didn't bother her as much as it probably should have; as creepy as the emptiness was, she felt oddly at peace. She was certain that nothing would harm her.</p><p>At a loss for options, Cassidy started to walk forward - an impressive feat, had she not done it once before. The only things around were orange- and cream-coloured fragments of ribbons, with no shortage in any direction. Some were floating in her path, so she brushed them aside; they drifted away, frictionless, indefinitely.</p><p>As she walked, she thought about that last conversation she had with that purple girl. What did she mean about being her "blue friend's little secret"? She had to have been talking about Undine. What was their connection?</p><p>Maybe the two of them were working together, and what happened to Cassidy was the same as what happened to Team Alchemical! And even if they weren't, Undine keeping secret the presence of a sentient, probably malicious (at least disgustingly smug) monster puts everyone in danger - especially HP. Cassidy was the only person who could possibly warn her, and as soon as she got out of here, she'd</p><p>Well. <em>If </em>she got out of here. If getting out of here was even possible.</p><p>She wasn't stupid. There was only one explanation for what this place was, only one reason why she would have ended up here.</p><p>And only one thing left that she could do:</p><p>try.</p><p>So Cassidy walked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>